A Forks Halloween
by itsmeLAURAAA
Summary: What happens when you let Alice decorate, Edward and Emmett scare, Carlisle give hayrides and the Cullens have their first Halloween party? Ask Nessie.
1. Surprise

I quickly spun around and looked at the beautiful Grandfather clock in the corner. It was eight forty-five. I had to be at the main house in at least five minutes or Alice would murder me. Mom and Daddy had left half an hour ago, while I finished getting ready. It was Halloween, and for the first time the Cullen house was open for trick or treating and partying. It was supposed to be busy, because a new development was underway right down the road, and it was filled with teenagers and children.

Mom was amazed that people actually would live here. In the middle of nowhere. But Daddy claimed it was the rich folks from Seattle, taking their big boats they never used to the river. I guess he was right. But I thought big, rich communities spoiled the adorable purity of Forks and the river. I mean, not like we weren't considered rich or anything, it's just out house was classic. And it fit its location well. And it was one of the few houses close to the water, so, if anything, it added to the ambiance of the river.

I did a quick check of my over-the-top costume. It was a glittery purple dress with a skirt that to my mid-thigh. Underneath, I had purple fishnets, and purple shoes to match. I had done my makeup on my own, practically prying myself away from Alice a few hours ago, but she still gave me the basic layout of what _she_ wanted. It was just what I was thinking, so she let me do it. The mounds of glitter around my eyes would be irritating soon, and later I would end up unknowingly picking it off, so I got a move on. I grabbed my purple fairy wings off the coffee table and was just about to proceed to put them on, when I had second thoughts. My speed of travel plus the forest would probably rip the fragile polyester to shreds. So I just tucked them under my arm and would put them on when I got to the house. I made my way out the door, closing it gently behind me. I listened for a bit, before making a move into the forest. It was just sort of a habit that Daddy had taught me to do, before going anywhere alone. Silly, overprotective vampire. I heard nothing but the sounds of the forest at night. Small animals with the occasional big one, all running around on the vast forest floor. I gripped my wings tighter before taking off. I knew my way to the house by heart, I could probably run the trail in my sleep.

The night, I realized, was kind of chilly, despite my oddly warm skin, I could feel the icy breeze. I ignored that and continued to run. My vision at night was not as clear as a full vampire's, but it was clear enough for me not to need any source of light. As I matured, my vampiric senses became more keen. I just turned six now, but I would be fully grown in about a year, so that was kind of cool to think about. I don't know how humans can bear growing so slow. It's time-consuming enough for me and I grow much faster.

I ran for about two minutes when I saw the light of the house through the trees. I hopped the river in two bounds, landing a boulder in the middle if the water in between; because it was still a little hard for me to leap the entire width of the river, and I didn't want to risk it tonight. I jogged around the house and up the front porch. Then, noticed the decorations.

Oh. My. God.

The entire house looked amazing, to put it plainly. The porch railings were draped with fake spider webs, entwined with orange and black twinkle lights and little fiber optic strings that changed color. On each the steps were two beautifully carved Jack-O-Lanterns on the both sides, the faces ranged from menacing to joyful, all with flickering candles inside. At the top of the steps was a massive, life sized cauldron, filled to the top with all kinds of candy, including king-sized chocolate bars and lollipops. I stared in amusement as I opened the door to the house, where a huge, steel doorknocker had been bolted. When I opened the door i was confused. The room was black as pitch and there was no one in sight.

"Mom?" I called meekly. There was no answer.

"Daddy?" I called again into the darkness, as I fumbled for a light switch.

"Yes?" A strange voice answered from somewhere in the darkness.

I jumped as the lights went on and I saw where the voice had come from.

Mom, Daddy, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were all posed in various positions on the staircase. When I looked up saw that Alice had somehow managed to get herself upside-down on an unfamiliar chandelier. At first, I didn't get it. Then, I looked more closely. Their costumes consisted of capes, puffy shirts, long black dress, and chokers. Their faced were painted with some sort of white paint, and globs of red goo were at the corners of their lips, as if looked like they had just gone hunting. And in their mouths were sets of long, freaky-looking teeth that were clearly plastic. Fangs. As I examined my family in their statue-like poses and costumes, it clicked. And I suddenly started to laugh uncontrollably. They were all dressed as vampires.


	2. Hayride

I couldn't stop laughing for a full minute. By that time, everyone else was laughing too. Daddy and Mom came out of their odd pose and down the stairs to greet me. They both had a very cliché vampire look about them. Dracula was their inspiration, no doubt.

"What do you think?" Mom asked me, still laughing lightly. I chuckled. "I think you're insane. What will all the other people think when they see you _all_ are dressed as vampires?" I pressed.

Daddy shrugged. "Oh, let them think," he said, "let's just have some fun."

"Yeah! Fun!" Alice chirped from overhead. I whipped my head up to look at her and laughed. Se was still hanging upside down with her arms wrapped around her like a bat. Her costume was lovely and fit her perfectly. She wore a tight velvet dress that was cut just above her knee, and black lace tights underneath. Her usual choker was now replaced with a massive pendant that was tight around her tiny neck. It hung a little, considering she was upside down. "Alice, what are you doing up there?" I called to her. She flipped off the chandelier and landed lightly on her feet with a massive grin. "Isn't that how all vampires sleep?" She said sarcastically, giving me a hug. I rolled my eyes. She released me then took a step back to examine my costume. "I like it…" She began, her eyes still sweeping me up and down. "I think you could have made the make up a little more dramatic…" She critiqued. I sighed, as a put my hands on my hips. I waited for more of her "constructive criticism". She looked at me for a dew more seconds.

" Overall… you look fantastic! As usual!" She sang to me. I smiled smugly.

"So glad you approve." I muttered. She laughed and put her arm around my shoulders.

"So, what do you think?" Alice said as gestured around the house. I gasped for effect.

"Oh my gosh Alice! I was just gonna tell you! Everything looks amazing!" I squealed to her in excitement. This Halloween was going to be so much fun. I was truly excited.

She grinned. "Yes, and none of those tacky inflatable things on our lawn." She shuddered. Alice would never spend a penny on anything so frighteningly human. Plus, I didn't take a particular interest in those things either. I might be half human, but I still have good taste.

"So Esme went online and got all these cute little Halloween recipes, and she is just finishing those up, I know you like sugar… " Alice babbled on, too-excitedly, and too fast for me. I only caught some of her words. "And Carlisle is going to give hayrides to the little kids…" I froze when I heard that. "Wait, what?' I asked her shaking her shoulders slightly, "What did you just say?" I demanded incredulously. Alice thought for a moment and smiled.

"Carlisle is giving hayrides?" She said, her grin growing wider. I tried not to laugh. "Yes." I giggled. She giggled too.

"Great idea right?" Carlisle said, coming in from the kitchen, where I smelled some sort of cookies baking. I didn't like much human food, but I did enjoy anything sugary or sweet. The cookies themselves smelled delicious, I couldn't wait to get _my_ sample… Daddy chuckled from the sofa when he heard my cookie-obsessed thought.

"Do I get a ride on your magical hayride Carlisle?" I asked sarcastically.

He laughed. "If you please, Renesmee." He said with a little bow. Carlisle's costume wasn't even a costume. It was most likely original seventeenth century attire. Probably worth thousands today. It still looked very vampire like. And it fit him just as it had when he was three hundred years younger. I wondered idly how they kept the clothing in such good shape.

"So honey, what will you be up to tonight?" Mom asked, who was suddenly at my side. I nearly jumped when I heard how close she was. I didn't though. That would have been foolish. I should be used to this after six years of living with vampires. But their speed never ceased to surprise me every once in a while. I turned around to answer her. When I took a breath to speak I stopped. That's when I realized I had no idea what I was doing tonight. Alice and Mom sensed my predicament.

"You could come along with us and scare anyone who comes up the road." Mom suggested with a grim smile. Daddy glided to her side and chuckled again.

"Or you could help out here. Esme, Rose and I were just gonna handle the party for whoever decides to show up." Alice recommended with a little shrug.

"I don't know…" I sighed, contemplating.

"Oh, no, no, no Ness! You are _so _coming with us to scare people!" Emmett boomed from the top of the stairs. He and Rosalie were both dressed in what looked like old nineteen twenties' attire? I then realized everyone was sort of dressing from their own era of human life. Clever.

"But Em! My outfit isn't even scary." I said, gesturing toward my glittery fairy costume. He looked me up and down, then frowned.

"Oh, well, then boo you." Emmett complained with a disgruntled face. I just rolled my eyes at his childish tone. Rosalie giggled.

"So what are you thinking of doing?" Alice questioned me with a sort of finality.

I thought for a moment before answering.

"Maybe I'll greet the guests and hand out candy?" I said, still unsure. I didn't want displease anyone. Alice clapped her hands together.

"Great idea! And you all better get a move on! Humans will be here in about five minutes!" Alice yelled to everyone in the house.

"On it."

"Great!"

"Thank you!"

"I'm out!"

"Okay!"

Everyone responded politely to Alice's prediction. Mom kissed my forehead before her and Daddy flew out the door. Jasper kissed Alice's hand before zooming out behind them. Carlisle followed suit. Emmett was just about to walk out when he turned back to me.

"I will buy you that Mercedes you wanted if you try to be suggestive to every teenage boy who comes to the door. And I have a camera set up right there-" He pointed to the doorframe. Sure enough, I saw a tiny security camera on the white wood above the door.

"-And one outside on the porch too. I wanted to record this Halloween. I know _something _will happen." He finished.

I stared at him a second. He seemed honest.

"Okay. Fine." I agreed in a whisper.

"Yes!" He cheered quietly. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Hey!" I yelped.

He walked out the door and set me down on the porch steps.

"Good luck!" He piped before funning into the darkness. I heard an engine start from near the garage. It didn't sound like anyone's car. Sure enough, Carlisle came out driving an old fashioned tractor, towing a trailer filled with hay behind. I laughed when I saw Mom, Dad, Jasper and Emmett all sitting gleefully in the hay.


	3. What?

**Oh my gosh! I am soooo sorry people! Everyone who reviewed said they liked it, and I really didn't see all the positive feedback till a few days ago. **

**So I apologize. Say hello to Jake! Enjoy chapter 3! **

**By the way, check out the costumes on my profile! **

~.~.~.~

I sat down carefully next to the candy cauldron on the porch steps, not wanting to ruin my costume. I continued to listen to the tractor rumble down the drive till it got to the end, near the road. I heard a bang, then Carlisle say, "Don't break it!"

I couldn't help but laugh. Leave it to Emmett to try to break the tractor. Speaking of Emmett, I turned around to face the little camera, hidden in some fake cobwebs. I deliberately waved at it and made a face. I then focused my attention on the simply _gorgeous _cauldron of candy at my side. There must have been thousands of pieces of candy in that thing. Without hesitation I dug my hand into the mounds of plastic. The wrappings crinkled and cracked under my greedy grasp. I pulled out a handful of sugary goodness and placed it on the top step. _Smarties _was the first candy I saw, so Ipicked it up and twisted the plastic open. I popped a few tiny morsels in my mouth and began to chew slowly. The candy tasted delicious. Mom wouldn't let me have too much sugar, even though it wouldn't really do much to my health. She just thought it would be a bad habit. Oh well, it was Halloween. I finished the rest of the candies within seconds, and was just about to pick up an _Almond Joy _when a sudden, excited, familiar howl ripped through the night, causing me to jump four feet into the air.

"Shit!" I yelped quietly, not meaning to curse. My feet landed on the top step, causing my handful of candies to fly in all directions. The howl came from just a few feet away, and I looked in the darkness to see a pair of eyes staring back at me. I scowled back as the eyes faded, and were replaced by a pair of dark, very human ones. I watched as Jacob Black walked toward the porch and gave me a mock disappointed look.

"What was that little miss?" He said, trying to hide his joking tone. I smiled back innocently.

"Noffin…" I squeaked back at him. He glared again, his eyes bright.

"Are you sure?" He questioned me.

"Mhmm…"

"Well… I DON'T THINK SO!" Jake said as he rushed up to me at full speed. I screamed playfully and cringed away from his fast approaching embrace. He took me quick but gently into his warm arms and spun me in a small circle. I giggled. Jake plopped me down again and his eyes grew wide when he took in the candy cauldron to his right. He looked at me incredulously.

"Seriously?" He asked. I nodded elatedly.

"Sweeeeeeet!" Jake said, digging his fists into the candy. I giggled again as he started wolfing down piece after piece of sugary goodness. I grabbed his wrist and he stopped in mid bite.

"Don't eat it all!" I snickered. He took one more loud chomp and I rolled my eyes.

"Fiiine, I'm dwonee." He said, his words muffled from the candy.

"You'd better be." I responded with another giggle. There was just something about Jake that had me _constantly_ smiling and laughing. He was just so happy. I loved him to death. If Jacob wasn't in my life, my life would be a dark, depressing place. I looked at him unthinkingly and smiled again. He wasn't looking. He was still getting some candy out of his teeth. He must have sensed my eyes on him because he looked at me and smiled back. And for some reason, when he did, I got all warm and fuzzy. My heart took off. My face tingled and I looked away… embarrassed? Jake was my best friend ever, it was Halloween night, and I was _embarrassed _when he smiled at me?

**What is this feeling so sudden and new? I felt the moment laid eyes on you…**

**So what do ya think? Press the little green button…**


End file.
